Lebah
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Mana ada wanita yang mau denganku? Para wanita biasanya takut pada serangga kan! Begitulah alasan Shino Aburame saat ditanya mengapa dirinya masih betah menjomblo hingga sekarang. Sampai suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mengubah pandangannya. Islamic Content.


**_Lebah_**

 ** _Summary :_** Mana ada wanita yang mau denganku? Para wanita biasanya takut pada serangga kan?! Begitulah alasan Shino Aburame saat ditanya mengapa dirinya masih betah menjomblo hingga sekarang. Sampai suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mengubah pandangannya.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot and Hana :)

 _ **A/N :**_ Bismillahirrahmannirrahiim. Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite fic Islami pertama saya di fandom Naruto, **Surat Cinta.** Semoga bisa menjadi pembelajaran bagi kita semua. Aamiin. Jazakumullah khair :)

Fic ini juga Islamic Content, tapi kali ini genrenya sedikit romantis, meski judulnya gak romantis. Semoga jadinya gak absurd :) Hehehe. Satu hal lagi, saya mempersilakan siapapun untuk membaca fic ini dan juga fic Islami saya yang lain. Tolong tegur dan ingatkan saya kalau ada tulisan saya yang tidak baik atau kurang berkenan dihati. Insya Allah saya akan secepatnya mengoreksi kesalahan saya :)

Kalimat _Italic_ merupakan isi hati/pikiran dari Shino dan Hana. Berusaha gak OOC tapi gagal. Hehehe. Enjoy reading aja minna-san. Jazakumullah khair :)

* * *

Bagi Shino, serangga adalah sahabatnya. Sejak kecil dia sangat menyukai serangga. Dia lebih sering pergi ke hutan seorang diri mencari serangga untuk koleksinya daripada bermain bersama teman-temannya. Shino merupakan ahli serangga terbaik di klan Aburame karena dia merawat para serangga itu selayaknya mahluk hidup lain. Seperti Kiba dan Akamaru yang tak terpisahkan. Shino dan serangga-serangganya pun sulit sekali dipisahkan.

Namun, karena kesukaannya inilah, banyak orang menjauhinya khususnya para wanita. Sebagian orang jijik bahkan takut pada serangga dan cenderung menjauhi mereka karena imej jorok, bau serta sarang penyakit, hal-hal semacam itulah. Shino tidak bisa menyalahkan ketakutan mereka juga. Setiap orang berhak mempunyai penilaian sendiri tentang serangga. Tapi, seumur hidup berkutat dengan serangga, dirinya masih sehat wal afiat sampai sekarang. _Alhamdulillah_ , ucap Shino dalam hati.

Shino berniat menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan mencari serangga-serangga jenis baru di hutan. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu luangnya yang berharga dengan bermalas-malasan. _Serangga baru, senjata baru dan pertahanan baru. Mungkin akan berguna untuk misi berikutnya,_ begitulah yang selalu dipikirkannya. Dia pun menyiapkan kotak kaca berukuran sedang serta jaring dengan berbagai macam ukuran untuk memulai petualangannya.

Setelah selesai shalat _Dzuhur_ , Shino langsung bertolak menuju ke hutan lengkap dengan semua peralatannya. Pemuda berkacamata itu sudah sangat hapal kondisi hutan-hutan di Konoha. Kecuali hutan yang dikuasai klan Nara. Shino harus pintar-pintar membujuk Shikamaru bila ingin pergi kesana. Saat masih sekolah dulu, Shino menawarkan diri mengerjakan PR Shikamaru bila pemuda berambut jabrik itu menemaninya ke hutan Nara. Tapi sekarang Shino mulai kehabisan ide. Akhirnya dia jarang pergi kesana.

Shino memutuskan pergi ke hutan yang terletak di sebelah barat Konoha. Hutan favoritnya, penuh dengan berbagai spesies serangga. Dan uniknya, setiap Shino pergi kesana, dia selalu menemukan serangga jenis baru yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Makanya dia sering mengunjungi hutan itu.

Siang itu cukup cerah tapi tidak terlalu panas. Keadaan hutan cukup lengang, karena angin tidak berhembus kencang. Tapi pendengaran Shino yang sangat terlatih mampu mendengar berbagai suara serangga yang mengeluarkan bunyi yang sangat indah dan teratur. Bersahutan satu sama lain, seperti berkomunikasi. Shino berharap bisa mengerti bahasa mereka. _Apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan?_

"Dan tidak ada sesuatu pun melainkan bertasbih dengan memujiNya, tetapi kamu sekalian tidak mengerti tasbih mereka. Sesungguhnya Dia adalah Maha Penyantun lagi Maha Pengampun" Shino menggumamkan ayat ke 44 dari Surat Al Isra seraya tersenyum dan memuji Rabbnya. _Iya. Para serangga ini sedang bertasbih memuji Rabb mereka, Tuhan mereka, Pencipta mereka yang Agung._

"Hello buddy!" sapa Shino pada salah satu sahabat favoritnya, seekor kumbang kura-kura berwarna merah dengan totol-totol hitam yang tengah 'berjemur' disalah satu dedaunan. Shino sangat menyukai serangga ini karena bentuknya lucu dan tubuhnya berwarna cerah. Tapi yang membuat kumbang itu jadi favoritnya adalah karena kekuatan tersembunyi yang sangat hebat dari mahluk hidup bertubuh mungil itu. Shino pun dengan hati-hati memasukkan kumbang itu kedalam kotak kaca.

Dia pun berjalan memasuki hutan lebih dalam. Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, Shino merasakan sesuatu. "Ada seseorang!" batinnya sambil mengeluarkan kunainya dan bersiap akan menyerang. Tiba-tiba sebuah terpaan angin yang cukup kencang menghempaskan dirinya kebelakang. Beruntung dia masih bisa menahan serangan angin itu dan mendarat dengan mulus tanpa menjatuhkan kotak kaca yang ia bawa.

"Ah! Maafkan aku!" kata seorang wanita yang berdiri didepan Shino yang membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali, menunjukkan rasa penyesalannya. Shino mengamati wanita itu. Bukan berasal dari Konoha. Begitulah kesan awal yang ditangkap Shino setelah melihat pakaiannya yang tidak biasa serta ikat kepala yang menunjukkan dia berasal dari desa Sunagakure.

"Siapa kau? Sedang apa kau disini?" Shino bertanya dengan penuh selidik masih memegang kunainya dengan waspada dan menjaga jarak yang cukup aman dengan wanita itu. Shino yakin wanita ini adalah seorang shinobi seperti dirinya tapi pakaian wanita itu sangat tidak biasa. Dia memakai pakaian seperti Kazekage Gaara, bedanya jubahnya yang ia kenakan berwarna seperti bunga lavender dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam yang tersembunyi dibalik jubahnya. Dia memakai penutup kepala seperti Baki dan beberapa shinobi Sunagakure lainnya tapi penutup kepala wanita itu lebih panjang, menutupi leher hingga dadanya.

"Namaku Hana. Aku adalah pengawal Putri Temari yang sedang mengadakan kunjungan disini" gadis itu tersenyum dengan ramah. Shino menurunkan kunainya. Dia memang mendengar kalau Temari sedang berada di Konoha untuk mengunjungi Hokage. _Tapi kenapa dia malah berada disini? Bukannya menemani Temari._

"Putri Temari bilang aku boleh melihat-lihat desa Konoha saat ia pergi bersama Tuan Nara" gadis itu berkata seolah bisa menebak pikiran Shino. Pemuda berkacamata itu menelan ludah. _Mungkinkah itu kekuatannya? Membaca pikiran orang lain?_ Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri, gadis itu sangat cantik. _Astaghfirullah,_ Shino tak henti-hentinya memohon ampun karena pandangannya tak kuasa beralih dari wajah teduh gadis Sunagakure itu.

"Wah~ kumbang kura-kura! Dimana kau menemukannya?" Hana mendekati kotak kaca milik Shino. Matanya berbinar saat melihat serangga-serangga yang sudah dikumpulkan Shino. Ekspresi gadis itu sama seperti Hinata ketika teman satu timnya itu melihat Naruto. Gadis ini menyukai serangga?!

"Eh? Ku-kumbang itu banyak ditemukan disini" Shino agak terbata-bata menjawabnya karena belum pulih dari kekagumannya melihat seorang gadis yang tidak takut atau jijik saat melihat serangga-serangganya.

"Benarkah? Asik sekali! Aku tidak pernah menemukan kumbang itu di Suna!" Sikap Hana yang ekspresif membuat jantung Shino berdebar-debar. Beruntung, dia selalu memakai 'seragam'nya, jaket berkerah tinggi yang bisa menutupi ekspresi wajahnya. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang membuatnya berdebar-debar. Padahal baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. _Inikah yang dinamakan jodoh? Aisshh! Tidak mungkin! Ayolah Shino! Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Dia hanya kebetulan menyukai serangga, bukan berarti dia jodohmu kan?!_ Shino berusaha membuang jauh pikirannya tentang gadis itu. Terlebih, membuang ekspektasinya terhadap gadis itu.

"Kau menyukai serangga yaa?!" tapi Shino tak kuasa untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu pada Hana. _Untuk memastikan saja. Sungguh,_ dia berkelit dalam hati.

"Yup! Aku sangat suka pada serangga!" Hana menjawab dengan riang. Detik itu juga, Shino ingin memeluk gadis itu dan mengatakan padanya kalau dia adalah belahan jiwa yang selama ini ia nantikan. _Astaghfirullahaladziim!_ Entah apa yang merasuki Shino sampai dia punya pikiran mesum seperti itu. _Tentu saja aku tidak boleh memeluknya! Dia kan bukan muhrimku!_ Eheem. Shino berdeham beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan perasaan dan pikirannya ke jalan yang benar.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" Shino bertanya pada Hana saat mereka berjalan bersama kedalam hutan. Shino berusaha menjaga jarak seaman mungkin dengan gadis itu. Tidak terlalu jauh tapi juga tidak berdekatan dengannya. Biar bagaimanapun Shino adalah seorang gentleman, dia tidak akan meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian didalam hutan yang tidak dikenalnya meskipun gadis itu mampu menerbangkan apapun dengan jurus anginnya. Tapi Shino sedikit terkejut, Hana tampaknya tidak takut bahkan tidak bersikap waspada terhadapnya seperti yang biasa ditunjukkan shinobi lain.

"Kenapa aku harus takut padamu?" Hana tertawa kecil seolah Shino sedang menanyakan hal yang konyol.

"Kau tidak mungkin bermaksud jahat dengan membawa semua peralatan itu kan?!" Hana menambahkan, menjelaskan alasannya pada Shino. Sejak pertama kali melihat pemuda itu, Hana merasakan perasaan aneh dihatinya. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Tapi dia tahu kalau Shino bukan orang jahat atau setidaknya Shino tidak bermaksud jahat. Dia datang ke hutan dengan semua peralatan itu untuk mencari serangga. Hana merasa tak pantas _suudzon_ pada Shino karena dalam hal ini, dia lah orang asing yang datang ke tempat Shino.

"Bukankah seringnya kejahatan itu terjadi karena ada kesempatan?!" Shino tidak bisa menahan kebiasaannya yang sering berbicara terang-terangan. _Astaga! Tak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu Shino?!_ _Dia pasti akan menganggapmu sebagai orang yang aneh!_ Shino menyesali pertanyaannya.

"Kau itu berpikir terlalu rumit" Hana tersenyum. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya mengatakan hal itu pada Shino. Hana sedikit merasa bersalah mengatakan hal itu pada Shino. Beranggapan kalau mungkin dia bersikap sok tahu padahal baru bertemu dengannya. Melihat sikap Shino padanya, membuat gadis itu berpikir kalau Shino adalah orang yang terlalu kaku dan serius. _Astagfirullah_. _Aku tidak mau berpikir macam-macam tentangnya,_ batin gadis itu.

"Tidak ada derajat yang lebih tinggi daripada prasangka baik. Karena didalam prasangka baik terdapat keselamatan dan keberuntungan." Hana selalu mengingat nasehat gurunya.

Shino tersentak dengan perkataan Hana barusan. _Kenapa pendapatnya sama dengan Torune? Apa gadis ini mengenal Torune? Ah tidak. Apa gadis ini mengenalku?_ Shino yakin dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu seumur hidupnya. Dia pasti ingat bila mengenal seseorang apalagi seorang wanita yang menyukai mahluk imut bernama serangga. Tidak banyak orang yang menyukai serangga, berbeda dengan kucing yang hampir disukai setiap orang di dunia ini. Jadi pasti dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hana sebelumnya. Namun perihal Hana yang mengenal dirinya, Shino tidak tahu pasti.

"Seandainya kau memang bermaksud jahat padaku, aku hanya bisa memohon pertolongan pada Tuhanku. Insya Allah, Dia akan melindungiku kalau aku memohon hanya padaNya" Hana menjelaskan alasannya lagi karena Shino diam saja. Dia tidak ingin Shino salah paham atau menganggapnya sok tahu. Entah kenapa Hana tidak ingin Shino berpikiran buruk tentangnya. _Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Kenapa hatiku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini? Padahal kami baru pertama kali bertemu,_ Hana menggigit bibirnya, berusaha meredam perasaannya, saat Shino memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu.

 _"_ _Masya Allah"_ Shino terperangah dengan kata-kata Hana barusan. Simpel tapi sangat menusuk batin Shino. Gadis itu menyerahkan keselamatannya pada Tuhannya sepenuhnya tanpa ragu. Shino jadi merasa tersindir karena selama ini dia hanya menomersatukan kerja keras. Tak pernah memprioritaskan _tawakal_ dalam setiap usahanya. Shino merupakan orang yang berpandangan kalau semua hasil terbaik akan didapatkan dari kerja keras. Pantang baginya bermalas-malasan atau membuang waktu untuk hal-hal tak penting.

"Um, aku mengatakan hal yang menyinggung perasaanmu yaa?!" Hana jadi semakin merasa bersalah karena Shino masih diam saja. Tidak menanggapi perkataannya _. Mungkinkah dia marah padaku? Subhanallah! Apa yang sudah kuperbuat? Ampuni hamba Yaa Allah karena mulut ini masih saja menyakiti perasaan orang lain"_ Hana berdoa dalam hati, memohon ampun atas kekhilafannya. Orangtuanya selalu mengajarinya untuk bersikap dan berbicara yang baik karena setiap perkataan dan tindakan kita akan dipertanggungjawabkan dihadapan Allah kelak. Hana selalu mengingat nasehat orangtuanya itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya… Aku hanya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa" Shino tidak berbohong. Dia memang kehabisan kata-kata menghadapi gadis misterius berjubah ungu yang secara kebetulan bertemu dengannya. Pertama, dia kagum dengan kesukaan gadis itu pada serangga. Itu aneh bagi Shino yang selama hidupnya tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang lain selain dari klannya yang menyukai serangga. Seorang wanita pula.

Kedua, gadis itu mengutarakan pendapat yang sama persis dengan Torune tentang dirinya yang 'berpikir terlalu rumit' padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Dan yang terakhir, yang paling membuatnya terkesan, gadis itu percaya pada Tuhannya, dia percaya Tuhannya akan menolongnya kalau dia memohon pertolonganNya. _Masya Allah._

Mereka pun berjalan dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaannya sendiri. Shino merenungkan lagi pertemuannya dengan Hana. _Mungkin ini bukan sebuah kebetulan. Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini. Semuanya sudah diatur oleh Allah. Termasuk pertemuanku dengannya hari ini. Namun, Allah pasti merencanakan sesuatu untukku. Entah apa rencanaNya itu. Aku hanya berharap yang terbaik menurut Allah._

Hana pun berpikiran sama. Putri Temari sudah sering ke Konoha, tapi baru kali ini dia mengajak Hana. Padahal Hana bukan shinobi yang bertugas menjalankan misi di lapangan. Hana lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di lab, melakukan penelitian khususnya terhadap hewan karena Hana merupakan pencinta binatang, meski favoritnya adalah serangga. Tapi karena kondisi Suna yang terletak ditengah-tengah padang pasir, serangga-serangga yang berada disana jumlahnya jauh lebih sedikit daripada ditempat lain.

"Apa serangga kesukaanmu?" Shino akhirnya membuka suara. Dia tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. membuatnya berpikir bermacam-macam tentang gadis itu.

"Aku tertarik dengan semua serangga sih. Tapi aku paling suka dengan lebah" Hana menjawab pelan, berusaha menghindari bertatap mata dengan Shino karena jantungnya malah berdegup kencang setiap kali mendengar suara pemuda Konoha yang baru dikenalnya itu. Meski Shino memakai kacamata hitam, Hana seperti bisa melihat mata pemuda itu sedang menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Ah iya. Madu." ujarnya. Shino juga menyukai lebah karena serangga itu bisa menghasilkan madu yang bermanfaat bagi pengobatan sebagaimana telah diterangkan dalam surat An-Nahl ayat 68 dan 69. Lebah juga bisa dibilang istimewa karena menjadi nama surat itu. _Masya Allah. Laa quwwata illa billah_. _Sesungguhnya Allah telah menciptakan segala sesuatunya yang bisa_ _bermanfaat bagi manusia_.

"Sesungguhnya pada yang demikian itu terdapat tanda-tanda (kebesaran Allah) bagi orang yang memikirkan" Shino dan Hana menggumamkan petikan ayat ke 69 dari surat An-Nahl secara bersamaan. Keduanya saling berpandangan karena terkejut, tapi langsung memalingkan muka karena malu. Rona kemerahan bersemu diwajah keduanya.

"Ahh! Kenapa dia bisa memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?!" batin Shino. Pemuda itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, berusaha kembali memfokuskan pikiran dan perasaannya. Gadis pemakai hijab dari Sunagakure itu benar-benar membuat hatinya kalang kabut. Belum pernah ada seseorang yang bisa membuatnya sumringah seperti itu.

Hana berdeham beberapa kali, bukan untuk melegakan tenggorokannya, tapi untuk menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar-debar. Dia senang sekali saat Shino mengatakan hal yang sama, mengatakan petikan dari ayat suci Al-Qur'an yang merupakan kalimat favoritnya. Mungkinkah itu tandanya kalau pemuda ini memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama dengannya? Mungkinkah itu tandanya kalau pemuda ini adalah jodohnya? _Astaghfirullah!_ Hana mengerjapkan mata sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya pelan.

"Eh? Kau kenapa?" Shino heran melihat tindakan Hana menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa kok." Hana memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak akan mengatakan kalau dia melakukan itu karena memikirkan Shino. Malu sekali rasanya memikirkan hal-hal yang belum tentu menjadi kenyataan, Hana merasa _hopeless_. Tapi gadis itu yakin kalau Allah telah merencanakan sesuatu yang indah untuknya.

"Kau tahu, selain bisa menghasilkan madu, lebah juga merupakan ahli matematika yang hebat" Hana berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Shino menoleh kearahnya, tertarik dengan perkataan Hana barusan. Selama ini dia hanya tahu keistinewaan lebah dan madu dari Al-Qur'an dan Al-Hadits. _Adakah selain itu?_

"Lebah membuat tempat penyimpanan madu dengan bentuk heksagonal. Sebuah bentuk penyimpanan yang paling efektif dibandingkan dengan bentuk geometris yang lain" gadis itu berhenti sejenak agar Shino mengerti dengan penjelasannya.

"Dengan bentuk seperti itu lebih memungkinkan mereka untuk menyimpan madu dalam jumlah banyak dengan menggunakan material yang lebih sedikit. Pintar!" diluar dugaan Hana, Shino malah melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan tepat, membuat gadis itu kagum. Hana tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya,

"Benar. Mereka memulai membangun sel-sel tempat penyimpanan madu dari sudut-sudut yang berbeda, seterusnya, hingga pada akhirnya bertemu ditengah. Manusia tak mampu membuat perancangan yang sempurna ini tanpa perhitungan geometris yang rumit. Tapi lebah melakukannya dengan mudah"

"Dan Tuhanmu mewahyukan pada lebah : Buatlah sarang-sarang di bukit-bukit, di pohon-pohon kayu dan di tempat-tempat yang dibuat manusia" sekali lagi kedua penggemar serangga itu mengatakan petikan ayat suci Al-Qur'an secara bersamaan. Keduanya pun tersenyum, takjub dengan kekompakkan mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya. _Mungkinkah kami memang berjodoh?_ keduanya pun berpikiran sama.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :** untuk Shino Aburame yang selalu mendapat tempat di hati saya meski harus rela mengalah dari Shikamaru dan Itachi :D Terinspirasi dari berbagai artikel tentang lebah dan madu :) Feel free to critic and review. Makasi yaa minna-san :)


End file.
